Niccoli Evomnestra
Niccoli Evomnestra is a supporting character turned antagonist in Metal Shadow Prelude. He directed The Agency under the orders of Dr. Dragon, though his true goal was to betray Dr. Dragon for planning the Leap. Niccoli died at the hands of his own Agents when the extended Elf Squad lost their jewels and remembered his true identity. History Niccoli makes his debut in chapter 3 of the Prelude when Anikae introduces him to Vantrekke Yuba. He makes a deal with Van: if Van helps the Agency capture Noa Rylie, Niccoli would reveal the whereabouts of Van's child. Upon Van's departure, Niccoli commissions Rail Platoon to find Delta and pursue Van, aiming to capture Van upon Van's capture of Noa. When Elf Squad and Rail Platoon are on their way back to headquarters after failing to apprehend either of the two, Niccoi contacts them again and threatens the Agents with execution if they return to headquarters without Van and Noa. Niccoli next appears when the Agents finally return to base with Noa in tow. When they present Van's dead body and make the excuse that they could not take him back alive, Niccoli reveals in an angry rant that this person was actually Van's son, not Van himself, and that the reason he wanted the son was the same reason he wanted Noa: to draw the pair's latent powers and use those powers to escape the Cloud Wall, as well as prevent Dr. Dragon from doing the same. This revelation spurs Agent Shadow, who was the fake Van in disguise, into a rage. After somehow surviving an explosion at point-blank range, Niccoli sets the Agency's headquarters for self-destruct and flees. Niccoli descends upon Anikae and the nine Agents and warriors while they themselves are fleeing, now revealed to be a machine who had only been disguised as a human. He had previously been an ally of the original Liberation Front sworn to defeat Dr. Dragon; it was he and Arcouda Mackie, the only two foreigners ever to enter the Cloud Wall, who started the Front. Niccoli stopped allying with the Front when he was forced to capture its generals for infiltrating Dr. Dragon's lair. He decided to employ his own methods to defeat Dr. Dragon, and later, to steal Dr. Dragon's resources for himself and return to his homeland, Gilta Nnea, and conquer it. He attempts to reclaim Noa and the fake Van but is destroyed beyond repair. Characteristics Appearance Niccoli is tall and gangly, with pale skin, clear blue eyes, and silver hair borne of old age. His hair usually stands on end as if electrified. Despite his age his skin is smooth and taught. His wardrobe consists of rich, stylish coats, boots, and gloves. He wears bronze glasses wired with technology instead of frames. Personality Niccoli is a spry, charismatic man who often puts on noble airs. When angered he becomes impatient and single-minded. Deep down, he possesses an almost desperate yearning for power, and he is willing to do anything to get it, wearing a mad grin all the while. The Prelude Niccoli turns out to be a machine. Whether it is a clone of the real thing or the real thing who became a machine is not clarified in the Prelude. Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Gilta Nnea Category:Deceased characters Category:Non-elemancers Category:Characters Category:Prelude characters Category:Evomnestra family